To Ask or Not To Ask
by the PIEROTT
Summary: Shido wakes up from the strangest dream ever..again and again and again.


**To Ask or Not To Ask**

a Get Backers fanfic by The PIEROTT

**Status:** **made:**8-9-04; **posted:**8-20-04

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own are pieces of paper I use to doodle Ban (no, I can really! I take pride in my talent for scribbling).

**Summary: **Shido awoke in the middle of the night from what was the strangest dream ever... again and again and again. After that, a series of mishaps follow and probably the weirdest way a guy tries to propose or tries to get help actually know how to.

**Warning:** Very bad writing! I repeat, very bad writing!

**Message:** R&R please, I'd appreciate it very much.

**Prologue**

Green grass and white flowers spread vastly throughout the fields. A young woman stood in from of him. Lithe and graceful, she was a bit short and had white sallow skin. Her long black hair flowed gracefully behind her as she turned around and giggled softly. She gestured for him to follow her and ran off.

He desperately tried to catch up to her, but as he did, he felt himself weakening. He couldn't move. Each minute he'd feel his legs growing heavier and heavier. His vision blurred and loud sounds thundered in his ears. He looked up and saw her running further into the distance. She turned back and smiled. "Sayonara eien ni**¹**, Shido-kun!" and with that, she disappeared into the horizon.

"Madoka, wait!" He called out. But it seemed as if she couldn't hear him.

As she distanced farther from him, the grassy area became darker and darker, swallowed by a black hole. After that all that was left was him and darkness. He let out a scream of anguish that resounded across the emptiness breaking the silence and echoing throughout every corner.

Shido Fuyuki awoke with a start from his nightmare in the dead of the night. He felt dazed and at the same time he could hear his heart beating fast each second. He breathed heavily as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his palm. As he stared out the window, he saw the full moon reflecting on the wall and playing on the carpet. After heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

vvvvvvvv

Shido looked around and recognized where he was...the Honky Tonk. What was he doing there in the middle of the night? And how did he even get there?

It was weird enough that he got to the Honky Tonk without realizing it, even worse, Madoka was there sitting beside him talking about something. He couldn't hear her well, the fact that he was still half-asleep.

It took a while for him to be able to hear what Madoka was saying, and his instincts told him he wasn't going to like it.

"I thought a lot about it, Shido-kun, and well..." She said.

His eyes widened in anticipation and he sweated nervously.

"I've decided to leave you for another man." Madoka continued, then stood up and waved over to someone outside**²**.

He had blond hair and brown eyes and was wearing tan shorts and a green vest over a plain white shirt that looked two sizes too big. He was too shocked realizing who it was though, so shocked that he stood there with his jaw gaped wide enough for a car to pass through it and blue spirit balls danced behind him. Madoka walked past Shido without him realizing it, then she went over to the guy outside who...suddenly changed into a guy with long brown hair looking more like a woman than a man. When the two turned, again the man changed into someone with spiked brown hair and wore a plain white shirt and black pants, he turned his head back facing Shido, his face had an evil smirk. Then he turned back to Madoka. As they walked away, the man changed into someone with short brown hair and wore a white shirt with a wide violet horizontal stripe in the middle and some plain jeans.

The two left him there as suddenly he felt like it was really hot; in fact it felt as if there was fire right beside him. It took him a moment to realize that the Honky Tonk was burning. He stood up and paced in random directions trying to break out, but it seemed as if the fire suddenly went to every direction he headed to and cornered him into the middle of the cafe.

He screamed out loud when he had suddenly realized that he was back in his room in Madoka's house. He looked at the wall clock. 2:59am, it was the middle of the night.

When the clock struck one second, it was three o'clock. As if on cue, the door suddenly opened as Madoka and Mozart came in.

"Shido-kun, is there something wrong?" She asked him calmly, "I heard you scream."

He sighed in relief seeing Madoka. Then he turned his head in a gesture saying 'no'.

"Iie, it was just a bad dream." He said.

vvvvvvvv

The next day Shido decided to take a stroll outside town at midday. The streets were polluted as ever as cars passed by and people kept yelling. As he continued, he passed a small violet tent isolated in an alley with the sign saying: **Obaba's Fortune Telling Service**.

Shido backed up a few steps and hesitantly tried to enter. He didn't really believe in those old hags who say they can tell the future, but his curiosity got the better of him and made his feet walk up to the tent by themselves. It had been a really weird week and he wanted to find out about his strange dreams if they were supposed to be telling him something.

When he stepped inside, he gagged at the smell of incense and the smoke swirling everywhere. There was a crystal ball sitting on a table covered with a violet table cloth surrounded by floating tarot cards. On a chair sat a small girl, it wasn't really how he pictured fortune tellers. He thought they were old freaks who had gone mental, but this one was a small girl about the age of twelve with black hair and tanned skin. Her face was covered by a cloth and the only thing visible were her eyes which had no shade and looked as if the iris were missing because there were only pupils there.

"Sit." She said, her voice was high pitched and sounded like it came from another one of those 'mahou shoujo**³**' animes. Then she snapped as a chair floated from beside her and floated towards Shido. "I see why you have come here." She said as she raised her hands in front of the crystal ball and started chanting, and then stopped.

"You have come here because you wanted to know about these right?" The fortune teller asked him. She snapped and out came a swirl of silver smoke from inside the transparent ball.

Shido gulped as he stared in awe, the crystal ball contained images of the dreams he had been having for the past few weeks. The images disappeared in a swirl of silver dust as the girl snapped again. "You should probably tell her how you feel, don't you think?"

Then she sighed. "This one is too obvious, so I won't charge you. You may leave now; I don't need to tell you anything. You probably know."

The girl raised her hand and made a shooing gesture, and the chair he sat in floated and kicked him out of the tent. The girl yelled back "Good luck! Don't mess up!"

Shido stood up confused. What did she say? What did he have to do? How the hell was he supposed to know? Obvious. He didn't even get a hint. He didn't even get to say or ask anything, he just got kicked out by that damn floating chair.

Shido walked away and tried to figure out what he had to do, and it was as if God was trying to give him hints. A small marble was thrown on the back of his head, turned back to see who threw it and teach the kid a lesson, but instead he saw no one there. But he saw something else, a jewelry shop with a name clearly meaning it sold one particular thing...rings.

**To Be Continued...**yes, of course there is more!

**Stuff I'd like to point out...**

**[1]- **Goodbye forever

**[2]- **Yes, I realize that this is weird. It seems as if Madoka wasn't blind in Shido's dreams. But keep in mind, Shido is too stupid to remember Madoka's condition, so probably his dream couldn't process a blind girl would act and made Madoka normal instead.

**[Second dream]- **I couldn't help it but tease my friends who liked the mentioned guys in his second dream. I like Ban as well as one of them, but I couldn't help it, I like teasing them about stuff. The last one was so perfect though, a blind couple, how nice!

**[Obaba's Fortune Telling Service]- **I got the name Obaba from one of the old sections of Questor magazine that isn't shown anymore called: The Crystal Ball of Obaba. It contained weird stuff, esse, about the compatibility of some pairings.

**[3]-** Mahou shoujo animes are Card Captor Sakura, Ultra Maniac, Magic Knight Rayearth, Mahou Tsukai Tai and other animes that have perky magic girls for main charatcers.

**[Obaba]-** I described Obaba to have some of the same features I have, contact lenses and all (I have bad eyesight, so sue me). So is the personality, that's why she doesn't sound smart or like a fortune-teller. And yes, I like incense. I'm a weirder then a pershonsh like yoosh!

**crystal-stare:** She's drunk everyone, so she probably won't be able to do the next chapters being sober.

**The PIEROTT: **I'm only a kid and I had beer last night! It's true!

**crystal-stare:** Come on, man, we have to rehabilitate you.

**The PIEROTT: **I'll need your help in the neksht chaptersh den! Make Armine and Lucia puke! Yay!

**crystal-stare: **We need to get this person to a mental hospital, fast!


End file.
